Yushin Okami vs. Jason MacDonald
Jason MacDonald had a seven-and-a-half inch reach advantage over Yushin Okami. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They sized each other up. MacDonald blocked a high kick. MacDonald landed an inside leg kick. Four twenty. They clinched. MacDonald landed a knee to the inner thigh. Four minutes. MacDonald with some more to the inner thigh and a foot stomp. Another foot stomp. Another. Three thirty. MacDonald kneed the leg. And again. Okami replied. Three fifteen remaining. Okami landed some knees of his own as he turned the clinch. Three minutes. Okami landed some more knees, working the legs. The crowd got restless. The referee broke them up. Okami avoided a jab and shot for the single. Two twenty-five. Okami was defending. "Watch the kimura." Two minutes. MacDonald gave it up. The crowd booed. MacDonald landed some body shots and some more. MacDonald worked the inner thigh and some more. MacDonald tried the trip. Okami defended. MacDonald landed a foot stomp. They broke with one minute. Okami missed a combination with one minute and they clinched. They broke after a bit. Okami landed a knee to the body. Thirty. Okami landed a left hook. Okami blocked a high kick. Okami landed a right hand. Ten. Okami landed another right hand. They clinched as the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. MacDonald landed a leg kick and dodged a high kick. They clinched and MacDonald tried a single. MacDonald gave it up. Okami kneed the body. MacDonald landed some body shots. They broke. Four minutes. Okami landed a hard body kick as it did. Okami landed a one-two. Three thirty. MacDonald blocked a body kick. They clinched. MacDOnald kneed the legs. Three minutes. Okami got the trip slowly to guard with two thirty-five. MacDonald controlled the arms. Okami landed four or five punches. Another. Left hands. Two minutes. Okami landed a pair of left hands. Okami landed a good right hand and three more, and another landed solid. He was postured up pounding with right hands, five or six with one minute. MacDonald got a sweep trying a footlock. Okami spun back on top to guard. "Keep it active here." MacDonald spat out his mouthpiece. No, Okami did. Twenty-five. Okami landed a right and a left. Okami passed to side control nicely with ten. He turtled MacDonald up and took the back as the second round ended. Okami got his mouthpiece back. The third round began and they touched gloves. Okami landed a good counter right hand. They clinched. Okami avoided a body lock and MacDonald fell to guard. Four twenty. Okami landed a left hand and an elbow and he stood. He postured up and came down to half-guard with four minutes remaining. MacDonald retained guard. Okami passed to side control. Okami mounted. MacDonald regained half-guard. Three minutes. Okami mounted fully. MacDonald gave up his back. Okami looked up at the clock. Okami had the choke with two fifteen but MacDonald escaped. Two minutes. MacDonald turned but Okami was back in half-guard. Okami was almost in mount. MacDonald locked down half-guard. Okami landed a few short elbows. Another pair and another elbow. One twenty. One minute. MacDonald retained guard. Thirty. Fifteen. Okami passed to half-guard. Ten. The third round ended. Okami had the unanimous decision.